When Cupid Comes to Town
by Zeppo104
Summary: When Macy's sister comes to town. Will she help Nick and Macy realize their feelings for each other? A Jonas LA Fanfcition. NACY! Multi-Chapter Story ignore the first chapter part that says oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Onshot on Nick and Macy

Set during Jonas LA

Hope you guys like it!

"I can't believe it!" Macy exclaimed after being on the phone forever. "What?" Stella asked getting excited too. "My sister is coming to visting!" "Really? Oh my god, that's awesome!" Stella said. Now both girls were jumping up and down which could be heard from the boys bedrooms. It was 11:30pm, and the boys wanted to sleep but when they heard screaming they ran in terror. After 5 minutes of jumping the girls were interrupted but the buys coming in the room with bats in their hands. "Whats going on?" Joe exclaimed when he realized there was not was nothing life threatening in the room. "Macy's sister is coming to visit us and we got really excited." Stella said very calmly. "You have a sister?" Nick said turning to Macy. "Yep, she's two years younger than me and she's coming." She said getting all excited again. 'That's why we woke up? Because your sister's coming?" Kevin said looking very annoying because he needs his nap or he gets cranky. "Yeah, we're sorry guys. I'm just really excited." Macy said in a apologetic tone. "It's okay Macy just don't do it again or else." Nick said very seriously. "Or else what?" Macy said. "I don't know but ill think of something." And with that Nick turned to go back to his room.

After the guys left it was just Macy and Stella. "So, did you see how Nick looked at you?" Stella said starting to make conversation. "No, why was he looking at me?" Macy said, starting to get excited. "Yeah he was and he cared about your sister which means he cares about your family." Stella said. "Oh I don't know. I mean he is a rock star and I'm just a fan girl. He couldn't possibly like me." Macy said doubtfully. "Well you never know." said Stella and with that both girls went to sleep. That night Macy dreamt of her and Nick together. It was a beautiful dream, she said to herself.

The Next Day

"When does your sister get here?" Stella asked after they had breakfast. "She said he flight lands at around 4 so I was thinking if you're up for it and she's up for it that we could go shopping and sightseeing." Macy said. "Are you kidding me? I'm always up for shopping. You should already know that about me." Stella said already thinking about that to shop for. "Come on lets go do our toes" Macy said.

Later that day at 4pm

"Macy!" "Samantha!" "Stella!" Running toward Macy and Stella was none other than Macy's sister Samantha. "Oh my god, I'm so excited to be in LA!" Samantha said as they were getting into the taxi to go to the Jonas house. "You're going to have so much fun here. I can't believe mom and dad let you come by yourself." Macy said. "yeah I was surprised too but they gave it to me for my birthday." Samantha said. "so we were the thinking after you meet the guys and stuff like that, we could all go shopping and sightseeing. How does that sound?" Stella said. "That sounds great!" Samantha said excitedly. "Okay then, let's go!" Macy said and off they went.

As they pulled up to the house the guys were already outside waving for a warm welcome. As the car stopped they opened the doors and all three girls stepped out. "Hi, I'm Samantha. You must be Jonas or Nick, Joe and Kevin. It's nice to meet you." Samantha said with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you too. Looks like you got backs safely" Nick said smiling at Macy. "Guys can you get her bags while we show her the house?" Stella said. "Sure" All three responded and with that Macy, Stella and Samantha all went inside.

After the tour of the house, the three girls went out for some shopping. At the end of the shopping spree Macy ended up with two bags, Samantha ended up with one bag and Stella with four bags. "Are you sure you need all that stuff Stella?" Samantha asked. "Of course, You can never have too much stuff." Stella responded happily. "Whatever, lets go to the coffee shop and sit and talk." Macy suggested. "Okay, let's go." Stella and Samantha said in unison, and away they went.

At the coffee shop Samantha began to ask about life here. "So what's happened since you left?" Samantha started. "Well, Joe and I are just friends and nothing more even though I like him and I think he likes me but Vanessa Paige is standing in the way and Joe is a rock star and I don't know what to do." Stella ranted as she just looked out into space. "Anyways, that's your love life. What about my sister's?" Samantha said turning to Macy. "There is no love life to talk about." She answered. Stella and Samantha looked at each other and then back at Macy. "That's not true." said Stella. "What are you talking about?" Macy said. "It's kind of obvious that Nick likes you." Samantha said. "How would you know that? You haven't been here for a day." Macy retorted. "Well the ways he smiled at you when we got to the house has to say something." Samantha said. "Samantha's right. He did smile at you and he doesn't smile often. "Stella said and Samantha and her started to nod in unison. "Whatever guys, it's not like I like him or anything like that." Macy said. Again, Stella and Samantha nodded to each other. "Stop doing that. It's creepy." Macy said looking weirdly at Stella and Samantha. "Whatever you say." Samantha said. "Let's go back. It's getting late." Stella said. "Okay" Macy and Samantha said in unison and then they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samantha's POV

"Guys, we're home." Stella said as we walked through the door. The guys were lounging around on the couch. Nick who was playing the guitar looked right up at Macy and smiled. Joe was practicing lines and Kevin was reading a magazine. "Looks like you guys found something." Joe said as Stella came in with her four bags. "Okay I'm going to go put my stuff down in the guest house." Macy said. "I'll come with you." I said and the two of us left Stella and the guys. We walked to the guesthouse and right as Macy closed the door I said, "He totally likes you!" "No he doesn't" She said defensively. "Yes he does. He just smiled at you." I said with a huge grin on my face. "Whatever, just don't mess with it. Please." Macy said. "Fine I promise not to say anything." I said in defeat. "Good. Now let's get out there." Macy said as she walked out of the guesthouse and locked the door.

As we walked back into the living room things were pretty much the same. Macy went to go sit next to Nick and they looked so happy together. I quickly grabbed Stella, who was flirting with Joe and yanked her into the game room. "Stella, did you see Macy and Nick?" I asked. "Yes, they're so cute together." She responded with a dreamy smile. "The thing is, I promised Macy I wouldn't say anything but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything about it." I said starting to get a devilish grin on my face. "We should do something, but what?" Stella asked. "I've got it. Just follow me." I knew that Macy could never turn down ice cream; it was one of her weaknesses. I asked Joe and Kevin in the game room to help us lift something and told them the plan.

Macy's POV

Oh my god, why did they leave me alone with Nick. I told Samantha to stay out of this. I thought after Joe and Kevin were summoned into the game room which just left me and Nick sitting on the couch. We were sitting relatively close to each other and our arms were touching. Nick could tell I was uncomfortable because I was squirming so much so he moved a little bit farther away from me. I just smiled but didn't say anything. Then I was saved but Samantha who came in with Joe, Stella and Kevin. "Do you guys feel like going for ice cream?" Samantha asked, but I couldn't tell if it was to us or everyone. "Umm…yeah, I'm always up for ice cream." I said. "Me too" Nick said smiling again. He had a cute smile, I thought. "I'm not really in the mood" said Stella who had collapsed onto the couch and looked like she could have just fallen asleep. "I think I'll stay here. I have an early morning tomorrow on set." Joe said and sat down next to Stella. "I'll come." said Kevin who was getting excited. "Okay then lets go!" I said.

At the ice cream shop

After we got our ice cream, we all sat down at a table. Kevin and Samantha were very eager to get to the table and when they sat down they made it impossible for me and Nick to not sit next to each other. Once everyone but me had finished their ice cream Samantha said, "I have to go to the bathroom." "So do I." said Kevin. With that they left leaving Nick and I alone, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macy's POV

Samantha and Kevin were gone for such a long time. I mean come on it doesn't take 10 minutes for someone to go to the bathroom! For the first like 5 minutes, Nick and I sat there in silence while I finished my ice cream. After we talked about how our days went and after 5 minutes I was laughing so hard about something that Joe did. We just sat there laughing and talking. Then Nick said dreamily, "You have a pretty smile." My cheeks were bright red and said, "Thanks." I began to look for Samantha so that she could save me from the awkwardness but I didn't see her or Kevin. "Umm… do you remember our talk after you saved my life from the waves?" Nick asked. "Yeah, it was just a couple of days ago. Why?" I asked curiously. "Well I left out something I wanted to say." He said looking down at his hands nervously. "What?" I asked. "I forgot to say that I've liked you since you got to LA." He said in one quick breath so that I could barely hear him but it didn't work to well. I looked at my hands and whispered, "I like you too." He looked at me with relief and said, "Really?" I shrugged and said, "Yeah, and its not because your part of my favorite band. I like Nick Lucas not Nick of Jonas." He sighed in relief and said, "Good, because I like you as Macy and not our number one fan." We both smiled at each other and out of the corner of my eye I could see Samantha and Kevin in the window smiling too. I'll get her later but for now I just want this to last forever.

Samantha's POV

When I saw them smiling through the window I was so happy. Mission complete. I turned to Kevin who had a similar reaction and we started to do a happy dance and singing, "Nick and Macy" at the top of your lungs. Just then Nick and Macy came out of the ice cream shop. Kevin who saw them stopped dancing but I didn't see them until Nick cleared his throat. I turned around and looked down avoiding Macy's eyes who were staring at me. I could totally tell she was staring. The ride home was silent and when we got home Macy and I went to our rooms and Kevin left for his room and Nick just stood there. Apparently he stood there for an hour because when I came out to get some water he was still there, in the same spot. I walked up behind him and scared the living daylights out of him. "Boo" I said. "Oh hey." He said dreamily. "Just a question but have you been standing there since we got home?" "Yeah" He said still with a dreamy look on his face. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked crossing my arms getting ready to listen to a long speech. "Well, you saw what happened at the ice cream shop, right?" He asked. "Yeah… Why?" I said. "Well after we had a smile contest I asked her out for this Saturday but the thing is that I don't know where to take her or anything and I really like her so I want everything to be perfect. What should I do?" Nick said in a frantic state about to blow his top when I held his shoulders and said, "Snap out of it!" "I need help!" Nick almost screamed. "Okay, okay. I know what she's wanted to be a perfect date. It starts with you picking her up and opening the door for her. Then you take her to the beach and have a romantic dinner for two and you also give her pink daisies. Then after you go get ice cream and you talk for hours. Then you bring her home and kiss her goodnight. Oh yeah, and make her laugh throughout the whole date or there will be silence and she hates silence. Got it?" While I was talking, Nick just stared at me. "I'll go over everything later just go to bed." He didn't say anything just stared. "Nick, GO TO BED!" I literally screamed. "Right, tomorrow you'll tell me everything again slower, right?" "Yes" Nick left to go to his room and I just nodded. Next stage: The perfect date.

Next Chapter is the date! Please tell me what you think because this is like my second fanfiction. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

The next morning Samantha and I met at the coffee shop to discuss what she told me last night. This time I processed it instead of standing there in shock. She told me everything again but slower. I was so nervous and I know that I'm a rock star and I shouldn't be nervous but you can't help it. You know? After I left the coffee shop I went right to work getting the date perfect. Today was Friday which means I have one day to prepare myself for the date. God, I'm so nervous! Samantha was helping me though so I wasn't that nervous after she said she would.

No One's POV

It is Saturday morning and both Nick and Macy are trying to pick out their outfits for tonight. After help from his brothers, Nick goes down stairs and out the door so that no one sees him going out to buy Macy flowers. Macy, after settling on an outfit that is Stella approved, is attacked with make up and hair products by Stella and Stella's Aunt Lisa. Samantha on the other hand was texting Nick what to get while pretending to read a magazine. "Samantha, what are you doing?" Stella asked in a tone that said, "Are you crazy? Why aren't you helping?" "I'm tired. I got like 3 hours of sleep." Samantha lied. "Oh okay, well can you tell us how Macy looks at the end?" Stella asked with an understanding look. "Yeah sure; I would love too." Samantha said while shrugging.

At about 6pm (P.S the date is at 6:30pm)

Nick was adjusting his tie for the one thousandth time when Joe and Kevin came in. "Wow Nicky, someone has a huge crush." Kevin said looking at Nick's attire. "Why would you say that?" Nick said smoothing out his jacket. "It's all in how you dress. You're wearing a suit and for a first date; that's pretty impressive." Joe said looking very proud of his younger brother. "Whatever, we're going somewhere really nice so I want to look nice. Duh?" Nick said giving his brothers a look that stated duh. "Well you better get going because you have such a long way to go." Joe chuckled realizing that Nick was about to leave. "I'm not going to pick her up now. I'm going to pick up the flowers I got for her from the florist." Nick said with a smile on his face. "Oh, got it." Kevin said and then Nick left his room leaving his brothers smiling at their little brother.

In the guest house, there was chaos. Stella was doing Macy's make up while her Aunt sprayed a whole can of hairspray on Macy's head. Macy was trying to breathe and think but failed because of the chaos. Samantha however had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water when Nick called. "Hello." Samantha said. "What flowers do I get her?" Nick said in a frantic. "We already went over this. She likes pink daises. I told you this morning and yesterday morning." Samantha said. "Thanks for reminding me, again." He said and closed the phone without saying goodbye.

At 6:30pm

Macy's POV

I was so nervous. I was going on a date with NICK LUCAS aka Nick of Jonas! I was sweating so much (not really but I would have been). Stella and Stella's Aunt got me so pretty and when I looked in the full length mirror I didn't recognize myself. Samantha said I looked amazing and congratulated Stella for the dress design. It was purple, just below the knee and had lace at the top of the bust. It was strapless and the skirt part puffed out a bit. My hair was curled and had a small flower right behind my left ear. I felt like a princess in all the make up Stella up on me. When Nick came in was exactly 6:30pm and he took me by the arm and led me to the car (Kevin let him borrow his car). As we were driving we talked about LA and all the things that happened since we got here. I had butterflies the whole time but eventually they left when we pulled up to the beach which had a sign that said, "Closed for a special occasion." He led me to a small table where there was a small rose on each plate. Just then Samantha comes out with a tray of chips and salsa. She winked at me and I knew she had been behind this for the whole time but I just went along with it. After we had finished our chips and salsa, Samantha brought out some delicious looking fish. I ate all of it really fast. Stella and Lisa (Stella's Aunt) didn't let me eat lunch today because it would mess up my hair. When I finished I looked over at Nick and saw that he had half a plate full left. I just smiled at him. After he finished we headed back into the car and he told me to look under the seat. I did and found a blindfold. He told me to put it on which I did but I gave him a questioning look.

Nick's POV

We arrived at the ice cream shop and it was closed for the public so then paparazzi wouldn't be able to come in. I told Macy to wait at the table while I went into the back and got the ice cream. I brought her favorite ice cream, red raspberry with sprinkles and I brought myself some chocolate ice cream. We talked for a good hour to an hour and a half about what our likes and dislikes were. After we finished we got back into the car and drove back to the house. When we got there we heard Stella yelling at Joe for doing something, Kevin yelling at his video game and Samantha was singing a song. I had to admit she was pretty good at singing. I led Macy to the door step and we stood there staring at each other when I finally said, "Well, I think that was the best first date I've ever been on. Well, the only first date I've been on." 'Well, I'm glad you had as much fun as I did." Macy said. She looked so beautiful with a smile plastered to her face. "Well, I guess this is goodnight until tomorrow." I said trying to fill the silence remembering what Samantha said about silence. "I guess you will." She said and was heading into the guest house. Then I remembered a crucial point in Samantha's speech about the perfect date. I ran after her and just as she was opening the door and I grab her hand and said, "I forgot something." "And what would what be." She said with a questioning look on her face. "This." And with that I placed my lips on hers. I immediately felt her kissing back and I stood there with my hand on the side of her cheek and my other on her waist. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever but was probably only a minute when I pulled away and stared at her smiling. Right then I knew that I was the luckiest guy in the world and I owe it all to the visit from Samantha or else none of this would have happened.

That's the end. I promise I will write another one for Nick and Macy or maybe Nicole or Nick either way you'll hear from me soon. Review!


End file.
